1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spacer usable for multiple panels which spacer functions as a support to the panels both during shipping of the panels and when the panels are in use functionally. More specifically this invention relates to a spacer for or bracket used to support heat exchange panels in a furnace during shipment and operation of the furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers in a furnace are frequently made up of a set of individual heat exchange elements or panels which are arranged in a series of parallel planes. Each of the heat exchange panels is secured to the furnace in at least two places, the first being in the region of a burner from which the combustion products enter the heat exchanger, and the second to the collector box through which the cooled combustion products are eventually discharged via a vent from the furnace into the external environment. However, because the heat exchange panels are relatively large and heavy units, additional stability must be provided, both to maintain the heat exchange panels in a stable and spaced apart relationship during transportation of the furnace, and during operation of the furnace when they are subject to flow induced stress. In both cases the goal is to inhibit the heat exchange panels from being subjected to excessive movement within the furnace with the concomitant detrimental effect on the expectant lifetime of the panels, whether due to metal fatigue or impact with other elements of the furnace.
In the prior art furnaces manufactured by a common assignee, the heat exchange panels were supported by a bracket having therein symmetrical Y-shaped slots sized to accommodate and maintain the heat exchange panels by virtue of a solid interference fit between the slots and a planar portion of each heat exchange panel. This prior art bracket suffered from two problems. The first problem was that factory installation was complicated by the need to align the heat exchange panels with the bracket with relative precision in order to fit the heat exchange panels properly in place. The second problem was that with only an interference fit, there was a tendency of the heat exchange panel/bracket connection to loosen, allowing undesirable motion of the heat exchange panels. This could occur either in shipment where the panels were able to slip within the brackets, especially along the vertical axis of the slots, and during furnace operation.
The instant invention addresses this problem by, first, requiring less insertion force during the installation procedure, so that installation of the heat exchange panels into the bracket is simplified, and, second, by providing a spring loaded retention of the heat exchange panel against the bracket, so that dislodging the heat exchange panel becomes highly unlikely. In addition, the brackets are mounted higher in the furnace so that the heat exchange panels engage the interior bottoms of the Y-slots so that downward slippage of the panels during shipment cannot occur.